narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Yung Wun
Welcome to Hi there! My name is Kakashi Namikaze and I am very glad to see you here at . I am one of four administrators in this wiki and can help you. If you want to talk to me go to User talk:Kakashi Namikaze. Since I don't have much to do here currently, I am very upto date and can reply to you very quickly. Here are a few pointers to get you started. * Check out Today's News for the latest upto date tips and events around the wiki. * Get involved! Start some articles right away! * Make friends in the wiki! That is the best thing! * A little taste to keep you busy: We are currently having Orochimaru Month till August and right now there is an Orochimmaru Best Jutsu Contest. Details are here. * To get a little idea of our fanon, check out the articles of the day: The Reign of the Snake Prince and Orochimaru. * These people can also help you if you need: Blackemo1, Kogone, Dubtiger and of course . ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 13:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Rapsnoop and K-dog the gangsta Wise? Its wise to chat here with everyone! Feel free! ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 09:32, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ' ': Blackemo1, Dubtiger, Kogone Uchiha, Kakashi Namikaze. Me and Kogone Uchiha aren't really the admins in charge. We are just substitutes for Blackemo and Dubtiger since they are busy often. They are the Beareaucrats, the ones in charge. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 09:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Some things to be aware of Yung Wun, there are some rules that this wiki has that you have been disobeying so I will remind you. * Hasn't been made official yet but please do not copy/paste from Narutopedia to here too much because this site is meant for fanon and if you ignore that, it is more like two wikis merged together. * You haven't done this but please do not copy from Wikipedia (or any other wiki) without source formatting or attribution or the admins are half willing to delete them. * Do not put notices or reminders (such as Who like Rap music? From User:Yung Wun) in mainspace. We consider it as spam and just messes the wiki. ~Welcome to ! Kakashi Namikaze(side-story) (talk | ) 15:29, 7 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Johnny Gat I think that a great Idea think for the help! It greatful! [[User:Young Piece|Young Piece & J-Money]] 20:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) invation and help with ideas Hi i was wondering if one of your rouge ninjas would like to join the Alpha Akatsuki if one would put it on my talk page. Also i am trying to make a weapon but have no ideas anyway the people i'm makeing the weapon for is ,Matt Dorogan, Emile, and Leon Dorogan i will be picking the best 3 so make sure you put the name, description and Type of weapon thank you very much.Naruto2 17:17, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Yes! Are you saying that you want Eustass Young to be part of the Alpha Akatsuki or are saying he's good. sURE sure he can be part of it also your charcter is pretty cool.Naruto2 17:31, 10 February 2009 (UTC) thanks thanks man. You can... Hey since you are part of alpha you can go to a villiage with your ninja and another one (with the maker's permission.) can go to a villiage or you can make up a villiage and have alpha target it and have a bunch of strong guys in it. (This part is optinal) and have a guy with something sealed in it. ok Sure but whats the village you want to target.Naruto2 19:15, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Yep I did it even has your charcter in it but at the buttom.Naruto2 19:21, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ya yes i did Naruto2 19:30, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I liked I liked Monkey D. Luffy. only Only if there something speical like: something sealed, something vauleble, strong people you know that kind of stuff. who And who will you brung or are you going solo? alright Alright thanks alot. feel free to put a part in the Alpha Akatsuki page. thanks Alright thannks alot. What do you think! Young Piece 02:49, 25 February 2009 (UTC)